Changes Unplanned
by ImperialChaos
Summary: Harry's life has changed both dramatically and quickly, but will harry be able to handle the issue or will he simply run away from it? Can he build a new life? Possible one-shot but may be extended depending on the feedback hence the in-progress status. R&R!


Hey everybody. This is just a short oneshot I'm posting as a reviewer reward for **xXx mirage xXx**. I'm sorry it's so late and thanks to all of my story reviewers.

I'm finally back from my holiday and will start updating my other fic shortly – within the next week. For those of you reading this who haven't read**Muto Preteritus **which is my other fic I really hope you try it.

Anyways please review and tell me if you think I should/or can continue this. Enjoy reading :).

**Oneshot – Changes Unplanned**

Harry honestly had no idea how his life had deviated so much from what he had planned. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be a werewolf never mind in the past with no clue how to survive. Harry had finally won the war against Voldemort and quite honestly expected a calm, happy life with no complication as a reward. It was not to be so. Who was he trying to kid anyways? He was Harry frickin' Potter, of course nothing he wanted would ever go to plan. It just wasn't meant to be.

The final battle was a hard one. A battle Harry honestly thought he had no hope of surviving but he had. And for a few moments he had believed that he could move on from all of the pain and the war and loss. For a split second he had actually been happy, victorious. That was the moment that Greyback decided to attack.

As one of the few werewolf supporters of Voldemort grey back had been present at the final battle attacking those who dared venture in to the woods. Literally being 'the big bad wolf of the forest'. He had never been one of Voldemort's more ardent supporters and had only joined his ranks as a way to elevate his own status. Sadly for him Voldemort had been killed by the Potter boy. This was what convinced Greyback to take a risk. Make a move for a lack of a better phrase.

The wizarding world was in a mess and as chaotic as it could get. The previous followers of Voldemort would be leaderless and afraid of the repercussions of their actions. What was needed was a new dark lord to control the masses, and what better way to start of his career as the next dark lord than to kill the previous ones defeater. It was perfect and a few moment after the dark lords defeat Greyback had the chance to do just that. The saviour was standing with his back to the forest and facing the crowd watching his duel with Voldemort. No one would have the time to stop him. It would only take seconds to attack, kill and establish himself as the new dark power.

What Greyback had failed to take into account was Harry's power and reflexes. Harry has sensed Greyback approach and has turned at just the right moment to avoid getting his throat ripped out. It resulted in an extremely painful but non-fatal bite in the shoulder for Harry and death for Greyback. Harry didn't even think about his reaction. The moment that the werewolf's teeth had touched his skin he had released an extremely potent burst of magic from his body sending Greyback flying into a tree, breaking his neck and back, killing him. He wasn't the only one who had reacted however.

The observers had all drawn their wands and few had even had the time to send a spell toward their precious 'chosen one' and the wolf in order to protect The-Boy-Who-Lived. Of course they had never anticipated Harry's own defences and the reaction between their protective spells and Harry's own magic. The mix of spells and emotion had caused magic itself to take action. All the love projected and the feelings of defensiveness and Harry's own pain had caused magic to send Harry to place it deemed Harry to be the safest and happiest. That place was Hogwarts but not Hogwarts as it currently stood in the midst of a finished battle, ruined and tainted by war, pain and death. Magic felt Harry's greatest heart's desire: for all those lost in battle to be alive, to be with his parents, to have another chance at defeating Voldemort without losing so many of the people he loved in battle and magic took him to a place he could have just that. To Hogwarts in 1975.

Harry had spent a month or two in the forest which he appeared in. He could clearly tell that he had awoken in the forbidden forest but after doing a quick 'tempus' charm and becoming aware of the date he couldn't bring himself to go to Hogwarts castle. There were just too many memories, and if his charm was correct, too many people who had died in his time were alive in the castle. During his stay in the forbidden forest Harry had discovered that the bite from grey back had in fact converted him into a werewolf.

The first transformation was nothing less than excruciating. His skin ripped and his bones broke only to twist and bend more before healing in an instant causing more pain than the most potent Cruciatus and skelo-grow. Every pore burned and fur sprouted from his skin and as his snout formed his breathing became only suffocating pants only to return to normal minutes later. There was nothing pleasant about the ordeal. After what Harry had gone through he deserved all the pleasantness and happiness in the world. In the two month in the forest Harry realised that he wasn't going to get that by living alone in the forbidden forest forever.

Maybe...just maybe it would be better for him in the long run if he were to face the past he was wishing so much to avoid. Maybe he could start a new life, with new friends and his old family. He could see Sirius and his mother and father. He could see Remus and... he could see Remus.

Maybe it would be worth it.


End file.
